


I Am Machine

by StormFireGirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, IRMA droid, Krang are jerks, Learning curve, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), My First Work in This Fandom, Robot Feels, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Toff, at one point was human. But after the Invasion of New York, she lost her parents, her friends... and her humanity. </p><p>Now with her mind trapped inside of an IRMA droid, in the aftermath of the Krang, she's left clinging onto the strands of what made her a person, even though it's all starting to fade, bit by bit. </p><p>Can anyone save her before it's too late...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_I remember..._ **

 

**_I remember, what it was like._ **

 

**_The warm sun on my skin, sweet air in my lungs, the burn in my legs from running..._ **

 

**_I felt loved and safe, with my parents._ **

 

**_I felt belonging and happiness, with my friends._ **

 

**_I felt._ **

 

**_But then they came._ **

 

**_Out of the sky, out of nowhere, everywhere..._ **

 

**_The Krang._ **

 

**_The burn in my legs from running..._ **

 

**_The scream of people as they were abducted..._ **

 

**_The smell of smoke around me..._ **

 

**_The fear and adrenaline coursing through my veins..._ **

 

**_And then,_ **

 

**_Nothing._ **

 

**_I blacked out._ **

 

**_But when I woke up... I was, different._ **

 

**_I could not feel, I could not breathe._ **

 

**_They were there..._ **

 

**_They called me, 'a success'._ **

 

**_I wanted out._ **

 

**_I wanted to go home._ **

 

**_...._ **

 

**_I escaped._ **

 

**_I fled, and I arrived home._ **

 

**_But there was no home._ **

 

**_Not anymore._ **

 

**_They took it away._ **

 

**_They took it all away..._ **

 

**_My family,_ **

 

**_My friends,_ **

 

**_My city._ **

 

**_Me._ **

 

**_They took me away._ **

 

**_They took my humanity..._ **

 

**_I didn't have that kind of hair._ **

 

**_I didn't have that face._ **

 

**_I didn't wear glasses._ **

 

**_I wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt..._ **

 

**_They changed me._ **

 

**_I'm..._ **

 

**_I don't know what I am._ **

 

**_What am I going to do...?_ **

 

**_..._ **

 

**_What. Am. I?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

I slurped up the oil hungrily. My tank was aching again, the only pain I can really feel now. It lets me know if I'm about to 'starve' myself into stasis... that's happened at least twice now. A miracle I wasn't found the first time when it happened. They would have hauled me back to heaven-knows-where.

 

Where is, 'where' exactly?

 

... I don't remember.

 

In fact, I don't remember much from my time as a human.

 

Yeah, if the oil wasn't a huge tip-off. 

 

I know I used to be human, I can just feel it. I doubt I'm a robot that became self-aware... not with my memories.

 

There's only snippets, but I know I had parents, and friends, and I was happy. But I also remember the day They attacked the city, and took it all away from me. 

 

'They', are the Krang. They created me, and in the process stole my life and humanity. 

 

Wonderful aren't they?

 

I was currently hiding in one of the millions of alleyways in the New York City area, watching people walk by, clutching my oil can tightly as I watched. So lucky... all of them, so lucky. 

 

I froze, my audio sensors picking up a scream of distress nearby. Curiosity -still a trait I have- got the better of me and I ventured in that direction, and saw a woman being cornered by three thugs. I felt electricity prickle at the sides of my visual sensors. That, was not good.

 

"P-please I, that's all I have! After everything I just-!"

 

"Not good enough, lady." One laughed.

 

"Oh no, please no! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!"

 

Before I knew what I was doing, I had stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "Cease and desist immediately."

 

They turned around, seeing me, and I knew this was a big mistake.

 

"Oh, hel-lo pretty girl."

 

Or was it?

 

"Come to play too, huh?" One with a mohawk approached me, and I snorted.

 

"No, I've come to give that poor woman her bag back, defeat you three Neanderthalic juvenile delinquents, and be on my way."

 

"We'll see about that!" One lunged and punched me with brass knuckles, but all that I could feel was momentary sensor loss, a brief static glitch and a bit of an unsettling in my struts. In three-point-two seconds, I had steadied and turned my head back towards him.

 

"Is that so? Very well then. I will just have to teach you three a lesson on manners." I reached out and grabbed his arm, my strength making him look at me in shock and horror before adding a cringe to his expression.

 

In a few good punches and kicks, I had downed and disarmed all three, and looked at the woman. "Are you alright?!" 

 

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, and I realized in the punch with the brass knuckles, some of my circuits had been exposed. 

 

"I- I am not-!"

 

"HELP! POLICE! SOMEONE!"

 

Glaring angrily at her, I punched a brick wall, receiving a dozen warnings about damage to those joints before I yet again vanished into the night.

 

How could she?! How dare she?!? I was once human too... Why couldn't anyone see that?! Why was it that humanity shunned those that they once associated with their own kind, after something of this magnitude happened?

 

That, I don't understand. I could have, if I was still human... If anything of me, the previous me, remained. 

 

I walked down the dark streets alone, cold wind not making me flinch as I stepped along. Tap... tap... tap...

 

Wait.

 

What was that noise-?

 

Something struck me from behind and with a cry of alarm I fell flat on my face, making an audible 'CLANG!'.

 

"Mikey! What was that for?!"

 

"She's one of them bro!!! She's a KRANG droid."

 

Wait... 

 

Where had I heard those voices before?

 

"She could be a person they based her on-" Before the other voice could continue I stood up and twisted my head all the way around to stare four mutants in the eye. And they all looked like the Purple Dragon goons.

 

"Hello." I said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

 

"AAAAAAAUGH!" Came the screams and they attacked me!

 

Oh, this day of mine is turning out wonderfully.

 

And yes, that was sarcasm. I may be a robot but I still have that left.


End file.
